Atravez del tiempo
by marty mary
Summary: después de una trágica historia, con un trajico final, Marinett deberá empezar de nuevo, con otra vida, otro villano... ¿podrá superar su pasado y llevar una vida normal?.
1. Renuncio

**miraculous ladybug y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Tomás Astruc**

* * *

Distrito XVI , París Francia _ 1906

\- Cuenta la leyenda que hace cientos de años la armonía entre la tierra y los seres vivos era perfecta tanto así que existía criaturas mágicas y los seres humanos eran bendecidos con dones que daban el poderes mágicos.

Para ello existían reglas, las cuales debían acatarse tal y como estaban escritas, aquellos que fueran bendecidos serían enviados a una de las cuatro tribus que existían para ser entrenados y vivir con sus iguales, aquellos que no fuesen beneficiados con estos dones podrían vivir en paz en sus aldeas, como personas normales.

Todo parecía perfecto y la Paz reinaba el planeta, pero esa tranquilidad no podía durar para siempre... Exixtian dos jóvenes muy curiosos que no se conformaban con las reglas que les eran inculcadas... ella de la tribu del fuego y el de la tribu del agua.

Ambos jóvenes vivieron un romance en secreto, sabían que cometían un gran pecado y su castigo sería la muerte si eran descubiertos pues la más grande ley era que no podían mezclarse... No pasó mucho tiempo cuando fueron descubiertos, los cuatro monjes líderes de cada tribu se reunieron y dictaron la sentencia que según sus creencias era la más certera.

El joven fue quemado vivio frente a su amada quien por el odio y el dolor de perderlo se reveló y logró escapar de la muerte declarando así una nueva era... la era de la oscuridad... tal era su energía maligna que oscureció por completo el mundo llenandolo de miedo y muerte, convirtiéndose así en un demonio.

Muchos años pasaron y esa bestia era indestructible cada Guerrero que se enfrentaba a ella terminaba muerto, así que los cuatro líderes decidieron acabar con ella dando sus vidas para crear el equilibro perfecto entre el Ying y el yang, dos almas unidas por el hilo rojo del destino capaces de controlar la energía del universo, ella tendría el poder de la creación y el tendria el poder de la destrucción juntos serían invencibles.

La maldad de Lilith y su fuerza era demasiada y no les fue fácil lidiar con ella, una terrible guerra se desató, dejando mucha sangre pero al final el bien triunfo sobre el mal y encerraron al demonio.

Cada cien años el sello se rompe y Lilith regresa, al igual que los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción son activados eligiendo asi a los guerreros destinados a salvar el mundo , estos son llamados...

\- Lady bug y Chat Nor - interrumpe la pequeña niña con un grito de entusiasmo.

-si pequeña, nuestros salvadores, aunque hay quienes no los ven asi pues dicen que los miraculous de Lady bug y Chat nor solo traen desgracias a quienes los rodean.

\- los que dicen eso son unos idiotas- habla el hermano mayor.

\- Marion te he dicho que no hables así de las personas- remienda la mujer - cada quien es libre de pensar lo que quiera.

\- es la verdad mamá yo no tengo miedo y por eso voy a ser el Guerrero más fuerte- levanta la mano en un puño - y ayudare a salvar el mundo.

\- si lo haz dicho muchas veces bobo - se burla la niña sacándole la lengua. - mamá ese demonio nos va a hacer daño? - pregunta la pequeña con algo de temor en su rostro.

\- claro que no boba, porque para cuando regrese yo tendré el miraculous de la tortuga, igual que mi abuelo, y te voy a proteger aunque seas tan fastidiosa- responde el hermano con tono fanfarrón.

-no necesito que me proteja un tonto como tú... y no soy fastidiosa.

\- claro que lo eres.

-no lo soy.

\- si lo eres.

" mamá " - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo volteando a la mujer junto a ellos.

Ella sonrie - ya es hora de dormir... los guerreros y las princesas deben descansar.

Se levanta sosteniendo su abultado abdomen de ocho meses de embarazo, camina hacia la puerta y antes de cerrar se da la vuelta.

_buenas noches __mis niños_

_buenas noches mamá_

* * *

Distrito VIII, Paris, Francia_ 2018

\- maestro, maestro ... - se acerca aquella criatura verde parecida a una pequeña tortuga, levitando - maestro, ¿usted también lo siente?

\- si, puedo sentirlo - contestó un hombre de edad avanzada.

Traia puesta una playera de flores hawaiana, su cuerpo encorvado, causa de la edad, lo hacían parecer de baja estatura, sus ojos rasgados lo hacían parecer de nacionalidad asiática y su cabello blanco le daba un aire de sabiduría.

\- Y la anterior desaparecio... no lo entiendo ¿que estará pasando?- Se cruza los brazos por detrás y camina en línea recta de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Cree que ella haya tomado control de Nuuruu?.

\- no, no lo creo ya no puedo sentir su presencia es como si hubiera ... - coloca su mano en la barbilla intentando acomodar sus ideas- no es posible.

\- entonce que va hacer ahora? - pregunta la criatura verde con preocupación.

\- no lo sé Wayzz pero no puedo equivocarme de nuevo.

* * *

Distrito XVI, Paris Francia _ 1911

Unos hombres con vestimentas típicas de los monjes llegan montados en sus caballos a una humilde casa de madera, dos niños miraban curiosos por la ventana mientras la señora de la casa resibia a los visitantes.

\- Mary quienes son esos hombres tan raros? - pregunta con algo de temor el pequeño niño de apenas unos cinco años.

\- son los guardianes de los miraculous, vienen por Marion recuerda que el es un portador.

\- pero, ¿porque mamá está llorando?.

La niña de cabello azulado regresa su vista a la escena topandose con una escena, que sin saberlo marcaría su vida... su madre lloraba en brazos del hermano mayor quien intentaba... ¿consolarla?, tal vez la partida de un hijo era más difícil de lo que una niña de diez años podía entender o, ¿acaso había algo más?, por un momento sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, sintió como su pequeño hermano la abrazaba con terror al igual que ella pero ... ¿de que?.

La mujer señalo dentro de la casa con resignación y un terrible dolor reflejado en su rostro, ¿Que es lo que pasaba?,¿ porque sentía miedo?, ¿porque ese hombre se dirigía a ellos?, ¿será que su hermano estaba destinado a ser un portador?, pero si el apenas era un niño pequeño, o tal vez... ¿ella?.

Cada paso de aquel hombre era una eternidad, se aferro fuerte al cuerpo tembloroso de su hermanito no sabía que quería aquel sujeto pero no dejaría que dañaran a su hermano.

\- Mary... tengo miedo.

\- No dejaré que te hagan daño Shen... nunca lo permitiría.

* * *

Distrito VIII , París Francia _ 2018

Sus ojos se abrían de a poco, la luz llena sus pupilas provocando molestia haciendo que cerrara y abriera sus ojos en repetidas ocasiones, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando hasta lograr tener una buena visión topandose con la imagen de un anciano con rasgos familiares.

\- no lo puedo creer Marinett estas viva. - Aquel anciano la abrazó con ternura y desesperación como si encontrara de nuevo un valioso objeto perdido hace tiempo.

La chica arqueo la ceja haciendo un gesto de desconcierto, no entendía lo que pasaba y aún se sentía aturdida.

\- ¿a..abuelo? - pregunta con un pequeño hilo de voz.

\- Siempre supe que tenía cierto parecido con el abuelo Li, más no me había percatado de cuan real era eso.

En ese momento se percata de la pequeña criatura que se encontraba por encima, flotando

\- ¿waizz ?...¿ entonce tu?... - regresa la vista al anciano quien con una sonrisa confirma su duda.- pero como estas tan... tan...

\- ¿Viejo ? - completo la frase otra criatura que sale de la nada pero esta de color rojo con antenas largas del mismo, ojos azules como el mar y una voz chillona - yo pensé lo mismo cuando lo mire.

\- Tikki - con emoción agarra a la criatura en sus manos y la pega a su rostro- estas bien yo... tenía miedo... crei que ... - no termino la frace cuando la soltó y miró de nuevo al hombre frente a ella.- si yo estoy aquí entonces... esto no puede ser , ¿que pasó?... dímelo.

La chica se miraba alterada y en sus ojos podía reflejar claramente la incertidumbre que sentía, ¿que había pasado?,¿cuanto tiempo había pasado?, ¿Porque estaba en ese lugar?, muchas preguntas le golpearon la cabeza, mismas que debían ser respondidas o la llevarían a la locura.

* * *

Distrito XVI, Paris Francia _ 1911

Estaba confundida, apenas era una niña y no entendía lo que pasaba una especie de shock la había golpeado dejándola fuera de si por unos minutos, cuando logro recuperar parte de su conciencia lo que miro no fue para nada esperanzador, su madre aferrada a su hermano pequeño que con desesperación intentaba liberarse de su agarre, el hombre parado frente a ella diciendo que tenía que ir con el , ¿porque?, ¿porque tenía que ir a un lugar donde no quería estar?, ¿porque tenía que pelear en una guerra que ella no pidió pelear?, jamás deseo ser una guerrera y ahora le decían que ese era su destino, ¿no sé supone que somos escritores de nuestro propio destino?, su hermano mayor se hacerco sacandola en su totalidad del trance.

\- Mari se que te asusta lo que te están diciendo y que tu no pediste esto pero debes entender que no tenemos opción, este es tu destino , esta escrito desde el día que naciste nosotros no lo sabíamos pero asi es.

\- no quiero... tengo miedo- sus ojos se cristalizan amenazando con dejar salir unas lágrimas.

\- no tengas miedo, te lo prometi una vez y te lo reiteró ahora... yo te protegere ,nada te va a pasar ... te lo prometo- Le sonríe dando un poco de tranquilidad al acongojado corazón de la pequeña.

* * *

Distrito VIII, Paris, Francia_ 2018

La joven de cabello azulado se encontraba de rodillas frente a una mesa donde la tetera y dos tasas de te ya servidas dejaban escapar el vapor que indicaba la temperatura, habían pasado algunos minutos desde su despertar el anciano acomodaba sus ideas para explicarle de la forma más correcta a su hermana lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo, no era algo sencillo de explicar, no estaban hablando del clima o de política, esto era algo aún más serio y en parte perturbador.

¿ como decirle que paso cien años muerta o algo así ?, ¿como decirle que su sacrificio fue el vano?, que probablemente aquel demonio regresó y no solo eso si no que también existia otra amenaza de la cual preocuparse, no era fácil, se equivocó y tenía que tener cuidado con lo que diría.

Un estruendo en la mesa provocó que se exaltara un poco la joven había golpeado la mesa en un acto desesperado por hacerlo entrar en si, el solo tomó su tasa de te y le dio un sorbo.

\- aquel que arde de impaciencia nunca puede comer gachas calientes.

\- no me vengas con sermones de ancianos... dime lo que pasó, yo no debo estar aquí ... ¿acaso fallé?, dime Shen la muerte de mis amigos y la de... - un nudo en su garganta le impide continuar- dime que no fue en vano porfavor.

\- no sé lo que pasó mari, yo también estoy confundido aquel día crei que habías muerto, yo te vi desaparecer en aquella explosión- da un gran suspiro- paso mucho tiempo.

\- puedo verlo -dice con tristeza mientras también toma su taza y empieza a beber el té - dime lo que pasó.

El hombre asiente con la cabeza, ella se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el relato era como escuchar de boca de alguien más aquel día, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos los tenía presentes, como si hubiesen pasado apenas unas horas, aunque el tiempo no pasó para ella, la realidad era otra.

\- Waizz logro salvarme pero los demás... no quedo ni rastro... lo siento Mary.

\- lo se- dijo simplemente con voz apenas audible para los dos.

\- Despues de eso no quedo nada en un radio de 100 kilómetros, solo un enorme hueco, la andea, los monjes, todo portador, a excepción de algunos que habían sido enviados lejos.. crei que habías muerto al igual que Lilith su presencia desapareció y según Waizz también la de Tikki y Plagg, por eso supe que no volverías... me dedique a reunir los miraculous y cuidar de ellos como su guardián, todo iba bien hasta que...

\- ¿Llegue yo?- interrumpió y el nego con la cabeza- ¿entonces?

\- cometí un terrible error- miro el líquidoen su taza de te encontrandolo sumamente interesante- un grave error.

-te escuchó.

-una presencia maligna llamo nuestra atención, pero no cualquiera, una muy conocida por nuestros cuerpos que nos dejó helados.

\- ¿Lilith? - asintio despacio con la cabeza.

\- aunque era débil ahí estaba entonces supe que algo muy malo estaba pasando, no entendía lo que pasaba y tenía que buscar respuestas, pero soy muy viejo para usar mi miraculous, asi que me vi en la necesidad de buscar ayuda.

\- ve al punto Shen.

-fue Noruu no estoy seguro de que fue o de como pasó pero, el jamás regreso... dos meses después mande a un nuevo portador, en este caso el pavo Real, ella era una persona intachable incapaz de traicionarme... tampoco volvió... ya no siento a Lilith ... no me puedo contactar con ninguno de los dos Kuamis, cuando fui al lugar en el que sentí esa presencia... no solo te encontré a ti inconsciente... - un nudo se forma en su garganta y traga saliva.- también estaba los restos de mi aprendiz, quien al parecer murió hace dos meses... cuando lo envié a ese lugar... solo.

\- no fue tu culpa Shen. - intenta calmarlo.

\- claro que fue mi culpa... era mi responsabilidad que salieran bien de esa misión, los mande a ambos ... solos, aún sabiendo de él demonio al que se enfrentarían en caso de tratarse de Lilith... por mi culpa dos personas murieron , además...

\- ¿además que?

\- Noruu... su presencia se volvió maligna... alguien esta usando sus poderes de la forma incorrecta.

\- maldición - se levanta y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro. - ¿que hay de Tikki?, ¿aún soy portadora?.

\- si el prodigio aún sigue atado a ti.

\- bien entonces no hay problema volveré a usar el poder de los prodigios vencere al nuevo villano y encontrar a Lilith para hacerla pagar por lo que hizo y listo todo arreglado- habla muy rápido y haciendo señas exageradas con sus manos como si tuviera un pizarrón con imágenes frente a ella.

\- Marinett creo que no estás entendiendo.

\- claro que entiendo, la venci una vez puedo hacerlo solo tengo que...

Fue entonces cuando vio su mano y el anillo que se encontraba en esta ya no estaba.

\- ¿dónde está Plagga?...¿DONDE ESTA?

Da un estruendoso grito que reso o en todos el lugar.

El anciano cruzó miradas con las dos criaturas que presenciaban aquella conversación en silencio.

\- Marinett el prodigio de la mariquita sigue siendo tuyo, pero el del gato...

* * *

Distrito XVI, Paris Francia _ 1911

El pasto verde brillaba con todo su resplandor, aquella pequeña fuente en forma de dragón, tiraba el agua dando un efecto de escupir fuego, los pájaros cantaban de manera tranquila y aquel color anaranjado indicaba que el anochecer se acercaba, era el paisaje perfecto para relajarse, tener tu mente y espíritu en armonía... aún así a Marinett nada de eso le servía, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y una desesperación la invadía.

Hacia un mes que fue literalmente arrancada de los brazos de su madre para convertirse en lo que todos llamaban "la salvadora" del mundo, ¿como lo aria?, ¿y si fallaba?... la inseguridad eran su principal sentimiento, apenas era una niña y ahora tenía que pelear con bestias feroces que en cualquier momento le podían arrancar la vida.

\- ya es hora pequeña, los demás están llegando- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermano mayor que había sido su única compañía y apoyo en ese mes.

\- si claro ya voy- la voz de la peli azul era apagada y un tanto temblorosa.

\- no te asustes pequeña te van a agradar ellos son... divertidos- sonríe.

\- es que ... tengo miedo.

\- miedo?... Mary te lo he dicho mil veces no debes tener miedo a nada, recuerda aquí estoy yo para protegerte y siempre estaré aquí... siempre- la mira a los ojos dándole esa paz que el siempre le transmitía, con el se sentía segura y capaz de cualquier cosa- Ahora vamos hay unas persona que debes conocer.

\- si

_siempre estaré contigo. _

* * *

Distrito VIII, Paris, Francia_ 2018

\- no, no, no ... no puedes hacerme esto Shen... NO - la peli azul golpeo la mesa con furia. -no quiero otro compañero no puede aver otro Chat .

\- lo siento Mary pero así es como son las cosas , necesitas a Chat Noir para pelear.

\- yo puedo sola, ya derrote a Lilith una vez puedo hacerlo otra vez... YO SOLA.

\- esta vez no solo es Lilith- hablo la criatura verde que volaba alrededor de ellos.

\- no conoces todo sobre el miraculous de la mariposa. - secundo la criatura roja.

\- eso no importa haré lo que sea necesario... no perderé.

\- entonces no pierdas.

la chica se quedó callada unos segundos apuño las manos y bajo la mirada al suelo- no quiero otro compañero, el único Chat es Félix no puedes reemplazarlo así.

\- eso no está en discusión Mary, necesitas a Chat , el mundo lo necesita y Félix ya no está... yo no soy quien elije esto el prodigo lo hace.

-¿Plagg?... el solo piensa en comer y dormir no le importa nada.. no sabe lo que hace.

-no es así como funciona Mary, tienes que entender.

\- no quiero, me niego ... no se como el puede reemplazarlo así como si nada, que acaso solo somos objetos para los miraculous, que nos usan así nada más- con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Marinett cálmate no estás pensando con claridad- interviene la tortuga.

\- esa es la verdad, nos cambian como si nada solo nos usan para cumplir sus objetivos y luego nos...

\- crees que es fácil para nosotros- tikki por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba con su portadora, le grita - Por siglos Mary .. SIGLOS... hemos peleado con diferentes portadores unos mejores que otros ,pero siempre sin importar que tan bueno o que tan malo sea se vuelve uno con nosotros, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos todo lo que ustedes sienten también nosotros... aunque no queramos quedan registrados en nuestros corazones... piensa , porque Plagga es asi.

La azabache gruño y apretó los puños con rabia.

\- el es así porque no quiere sufrir más, porque cada despedida duele, porque sabe que será por un tiempo y luego salvaran al mundo y dirmiremos cien años más en espera de otro portador, por eso finge desinterés... crees que es fácil para el, en todo el tiempo que hemos sido Kuamis jamás habíamos perdido a algún portador siempre de alguna forma logran vencer... pero Felix no lo logro y el no pudo hacer nada.

La chica se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo lo que escuchaba era verdad, ningún portador de un prodigo había muerto.

\- todo es mi culpa, yo no debo ser Ladybug, no soy la indicada- mira a la pequeña figura roja frente a ella- lo siento Tikki pero... no soy digna de portar esto.

Se lleva las manos a los aretes y se los quita, la figura roja frente a ella desaparece sin siquiera darle tiempo de decir algo más, da un ultimo suspiro, uno cargado de tristeza y resignación y le entrega los aretes a su hermano.

_RENUNCIO _


	2. Los hilos del destino

**miraculous ladybug y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Tomás Astruc**

* * *

Mancion Agreste, Paris Francia _ 2019

Aquella hermosa melodia resonaba, llenando la mayor parte de la enorme mancion Agreste, inundandola en una mezcla de tristeza, amor,bellos recuerdos y nostalgia, la canción My heart go on interpretada por uno de los instrumentos más bellos en el mundo de la música... el piano. Aquel chico de cabellos dorados, ojos verdes y un hermoso rostro ,no por nada era el mejor modelo de París, tocaba gloriosamente las teclas transmitiendo cada uno de estos sentimientos, el piano era uno de los requisitos de su padre sumándose el esgrima, artes marciales, idiomas y las constantes sesiones fotográficas de modelaje.

Adrián Agreste era el joven más afortunado que existía en el mundo tenia todo lo que quería, una familia feliz, la mejor madre del mundo y un padre que aunque no era muy amoroso siempre estaba ahí para el, así era hasta que un trágico día su vida cambió, la mujer que llenaba de amor ese hogar desapareció misteriosamente, nadie sabía nada de ella, la mancion se inundó en una penumbra devastadora.

Las notas estaban por llegar al final, una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su ojo, los recuerdos de su madre y de su feliz vida ahora destruida le provocaron nostalgia. Apenas la cancion terminó se escucharon los aplausos sacándolo totalmente de sus cavilaciones ni siquiera recordaba que estaba acompañado.

\- bien echo joven Agreste cada vez mejora más- los halagos de su maestro, un hombre mayor de aspecto delgado que parecía en cualquier momento saldría volando con la más pequeña brisa de viento.

\- gracias señor guiis- respondió levantandose de su asiento.

-unas clases más y serás todo un profesional ... el gran Adrian Agreste en los mejores teatros...- el hombre comenzó a hablar mientras hacía señas exageradamente dramáticas.

Adrián solo miraba los labios de su maestro moverse pero no escuchaba ni una sola palabra, el solo podía pensar en cuando se acabaría aquel tormento, cuando saldría por fin de aquella a la que el llamaba su cárcel, porque eso es lo que era para el, más que un hogar era una cárcel en la que pasaba las 24 horas del día encerrado, sin amigos, sin seres amados, sin ella.

Así pasó el tiempo después de hora una más escuchando los halagos, casi alabanzas del señor guiis , dos horas de aburridas matemáticas con el profesor Kris , dos horas en su clase de esgrima y cuatro largas y tediosas horas en una sesión de fotos de la nueva colección Agreste.

Llegada las ocho de la tarde se preparaba para la cena en el gran comedor, exageradamente grande según su punto de vista.

Adrián tu padre quiere hablar conmigo- Natalie era la asistente de Gabriel Agreste, una mujer alta y delgada, llevaba puesto un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo que tenía dos aperturas en cada pierna para mejor movimiento, unos zapatos negros de tacon alto, que daban elegancia y porte a su figura.

Su rostro era serio y los anteojos que portaba la hacían ver sofisticada, era una mujer inteligente y muy habilidosa, no era vieja pero se podían ver unas pequeñas arrugas formándose en su rostro.

Era la mano derecha del señor Agreste, llevaba años trabajando para la familia, desde la desaparición de la señora Agreste se dedicaba más a el bienestar de Adrien y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

Natalie sostenia una tableta en sus manos, atravez de la pantalla en señor Agreste se comunicaba, era muy comun últimamente para Adrián ver a su padre solo detras de una pantalla.

\- padre - se inclina en señal de respeto.

\- Adrián estoy muy desepcionado por el incidente de esta mañana.- El chico voltea a ver a la mujer frente a el con mala cara. - cuantas veces tengo que decirte, no vas a ir a la escuela.

\- padre yo...

\- No interrumpas, yo no te eduque asi... te aviso que estas castigado y esta de mas decir que esto no se puede repetir... entendido.

\- entendido padre - dijo entre dientes.

Finalizó la llamada y un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos.

\- Adrián tu padre...

\- ¿mi padre?... no intentes justificarlo Natalie- dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa. - el solo quiere a su trabajo... incluso más que a mi.

Lo último lo dijo en voz baja y sin más se retiró sin tocar bocado, dejando a la mujer petrificada en su lugar , Natalie llevaba trabajando para los Agreste desde hace años y ver al joven levantando la voz era motivo suficiente para sorpresa.

Una vez en su habitación Adrien se sentó en el sillón que adornaba en centro de su habitación, miró la mesilla que se encontraba frente a este , sobre ella su mochila que esta misma mañana había pretendido usar.

Flash back

El joven modelo Adrien Agreste corría por las calles de París cual fugitivo que teme a ser arrestado y encarcelado, en teoría así se sentía, esa era su vida desde aquel trágico momento que lo convirtió en un preso... preso de su propio padre , preso de sus propia cobardía al no sentirse capaz de ir contra las ordenes de su opresor, al no ser capaz de sucumbir ante sus deseos, ya eran seis meses que había caído en aquella oscuridad.

Pero hoy estaba decidido, su vida cambiaría por completo , ya tenía 17 años en poco tiempo cumpliría su mayoria de edad y seria libre de elegir por eso estaba seguro que si le demostraba a su padre que podía pasar un día normal en el colegio sin que nada malo le pasara , dejaría la tonta idea de protección excesiva y podria estudiar en la escuela pública.

Estaba a solo una calle de su destino había logrado escabullirse en un momento de distracción de su guardaespalda y chófer, estaba consciente de que se llevaría un castigo por su culpa.

Una pizca de remordimiento lo atacó, ¿y si lo corrían por su culpa?, después de todo no era su culpa no es como si el disfrutara de hacerle la vida miserable ¿o si?, no claro que no el solo cumplia ordenes.

Su mente dibagaba entre seguir o regresar por donde vino, solo debía cruzar la calle , caminar unos metros más, subir aquellas escaleras y entrar por la gigantesca puerta del colegio Franco Dupoin, estaba tan cerca, tenía que hacerlo, no tenía tiempo de dudas.

Se dispuso a dar otro paso cuando el semáforo peatonal cambió a rojo indicando que debia detenerse pues los autos continuarian su andar, poso su mirada al frente y lo siguiente paso exageradamente rápido, justo en medio del otro carril un anciano caminaba a paso lento, debido a su avanzada edad se apoyaba de un bastón, los autos se echaron a andar, sus sentidos se agudizaron, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y este se movió por si solo.

El ruido de los autos acercándose, el grito de aquella mujer que se había parado justo a un lado de el, las voces de aquellos que ya habían cruzado y se paseaban despreocupados de la vida y el sonido del claxon de uno de los autos, todo se escuchaba al mismo tiempo incluso creyó escuchar el andar de sus pasos que con una velocidad impresionante se movieron.

No supo si fue la adrenalina o su gran agilidad debido al deporte pero de un momento a otro ya estaba a lado de aquel anciano, con su cuerpo lo cubrió y se lanzó al otro lado de la calle arrasando con el hombre en el camino , fue como una tacleada de fútbol americano solo que antes de tocar el suelo el chico se había girado resibiendo todo el impacto.

Con mucho cuidado se levanto y ayudo a levantar al hombre de avanzada edad.- ¿se encuentra bien señor?- dijo mientras se sacudía la tierra que había cogido por la caída.

-Estoy más que satisfecho joven- le sonrió como si acabara de ganarse la lotería.

Adrien se descolocó un poco con aquella respuesta, si, acababa de salvar su vida pero no era esa la reacción que esperaba, abrio la boca para decir algo más cuando la voz de una mujer lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Adrien porque haces esto?- se hacerco a paso veloz- ¿estas bien?- en su voz más que reproche había preocupación.

-si Natalie estoy bien no me paso nada.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca y luego cambió su semblante a uno de enojo. - porque haces esto?, vámonos a casa y deja de jugar.

Adrien miró al anciano que estaba atento a lo que sucedía, luego miró el colegio que en pocos minutos cerraría sus puertas para iniciar las clases y al último miro a Natalie y a su escolta que esperaba parado en la puerta de la limosina, suspiro con resignación y camino hacia ella con la cabeza baja.

\- no le digas nada de esto a mi padre.

Y sin más fue llevado de nuevo a su prisión a continuar con el estricto régimen de su padre.

Fin de flash back

Suspiro pesadamente y dejo caer su cuerpo al sillón, estaba cansado, fastidiado ya no toleraba más aquellas cuatro paredes , estaba pagando una condena por ... ¿porque? , esa era la cuestión ¿que delito había cometido para estar encerrado de esa manera?, en cierta forma entendía a su padre el solo quería protegerlo ¿no?, la mujer que más amaba había desaparecido era lógico que tuviera miedo de perderlo a él también pues lo ama ... si eso era... O acaso estaba equivocado, tal vez su padre lo odiaba y lo culpaba por la desaparición de su madre ¿y si era su culpa?, tal vez ella se fue porque no aguantaba más, por ser un mal hijo.

Sacudió su cabeza deseando sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, si seguía pensando así se volvería loco, se sento y estiró su mano para tomar el control del televisor y encenderlo un poco de distracción le vendría bien, fue entonces que se percató de aquella pequeña caja que se asomaba de su mochila, no recordaba haberla metido ahí, ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto alguna vez en su vida.

Tomo la cajita en sus manos , la examino con detalle era color café de un aspecto peculiar parecía ser antigua, después de unos minutos mirando a detalle cada centímetro la abrió, una luz verde y cegadora alumbró toda la habitación obligándolo a tapar sus ojos con un brazo. Lo que jamás imagino es que aquello cambiaría su vida para siempre.

* * *

Distrito XVI, Paris Francia _ 1911

En el gran comedor cinco jóvenes de distintas nacionalidades y edades conversaban animados sobre el éxito de su resiente misión, hace poco más de un mes había salido a pelear con unos bete noir como les llamaban a los monstruos creados por Lilith, a la ciudad de Italia y hoy regresaban a lo que actualmente era su hogar para seguir entrenando y esperar su siguiente misión.

Conversaban alegremente como si hablaran de haber ido a un centro de diversiones o a un zoológico con animales enormes.

-viste la cara de orgullo con la que nos miro el mero mero.

-solo es actuación Mercur quieren que creamos que somos importantes para motivarnos .

-a mi me funcionó- una chica de cabello dorado paso por en medio de los dos, caminaba con un espejo en mano y se arreglaba el cabello.

-claro mientras te tengan rodeada de joyas y cosméticos.- respondió el chico con sarcasmo.

-lo vez hermano tu siempre con tu negatividad.

-no es negatividad es realismo.- se defendió.

En ese momento un chico alto de cabello negro azulado entró a la sala- ¿ustedes no se cansan de pelear?.

Se paró con los brazos cruzados entre estos dos chicos, ambos se miraron por encima de su hombro con complicidad, sonrieron y se alejaron unos pasos de el, sin entender nada el joven azabache arquero la ceja y abrió la boca para decir algo más no logro articular palabra alguna antes de ser literalmente derrumbado.

-Mariiiooon- la chica de cabello dorado se lanzó sobre el logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y obligándolo a caer, con ella encima - ¿se puede saber porque no fuiste con nosotros?. - le recriminó cambiando de humor de un segundo a otro.

El joven sonrió y se levantó con la chica aún colgada de el - a mi también me da gusto verte Yulie - le dijo una vez que se safo de ella y le dio un beso en la frente, provocando que sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo.

\- Atención- la voz estilo militar de un hombre llamó la atención de los presentes- el monje Len viene a hablar con ustedes.

Los cinco presentes se colocaron en fila uno a lado del otro, como soldados en espera dese su inspección diaria, segundos después un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes de unos 11 años entro a la sala y se coloco a lado de la chica de cabello dorado.

\- ¿que sucede Felix?- le pregunto en voz baja.

El chico solo bufo y se cruzó de brazos, la chica volteó al otro donde se encontraba Marion, este sin voltear a verla sonrió de lado con suficiencia y le hizo una seña de que mirara al frente.

A los pocos minutos un hombre mayor con tunica Blanca característica de los monjes y otros dos jóvenes con bata café entraron a la sala.

* * *

Distrito VIII, Paris, Francia_ 2019

La noche se daba paso en la ciudad de París, las calles eran alumbraban con miles de luces, reluciendo la belleza de la gran ciudad del amor. En uno de los barrios más solos, una jovencita caminaba con paso lento y tranquilo, se detuvo frente a un local, antes de entrar miro el letrero en la entrada, acupultura : curamos todos sus males.

\- no todos Shen- dijo con ironía y entró - ya llegué.

Al no escuchar respuesta siguió avanzando el local tenia diseños, decoraciones y objetos estilo chino, igual que las puertas y divisores tenían eran de bambú.

Un vez dentro de la casa se dirijo a la habitación principal, una pequeña mesilla con una tetera, dos tazas de té y su hermano la esperaban.

-wan shàng hao Marinett. - hizo una reverencia.

-que es esto Shen?.

-Cha'o tao.

\- ¿que?

\- hay cuatro principios en el Cha'o tao, armonía, manten tus emociones en total equilibrio eso te mantendrá firme en tus decisiones, respeto, no solo para con los demás si no para contigo, pureza , no sucumbas ante la oscuridad el camino fácil no siempre es el más adecuado y tranquilidad,recuerda que el universo siempre tiene una solución para tus problemas no te angusties y encontrarás la respuesta... estos representan los más altos ideales de la humanidad y ayudan al crecimiento espiritual.

-¿ te volviste loco?

\- eran costumbres de nuestros abuelos Marinett, las hubieras aprendido si no...

-¿si no me odiaran?- interrumpió.

\- si no hubieras tenido que irte Marinett, ellos no te odiaban, créeme, lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer nuestra madre fue dejarte ir.

\- tu no la viste... aquel dia - apretó las manos en un puño y se tensó- tu no la escuchaste... no...

-tienes razón... pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, lo que importa ahora es el presente... vive el presente para que tengas un mejor futuro.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, ambos parecian querer decir mucho y al mismo tiempo nada.

\- entiendo que no quieres seguir peleando, haz sufrido demasiado y ya no quieres más sangre en tus manos- le da un trago a la taza de te- por eso quiero que sigas estos cuatro principios en tu vida... es un consejo de hermanos, siguelos y lograrás todo lo que te propongas en tu vida.

\- consejo?.. pareciera que te estás despidiendo de mi.

Fue entonces que se percató de algo que había en sus ojos, tristeza, dolor, ¿resignación?.

\- Mary ... te vas.

\- ¿qué?, ¿porque? - sus ojos se cristalizaron- me vas a botar, solo porque no quiero ayudarte.

El hombre mayor tomó a la chica por los hombros y la miró a los ojos- nunca te dejaría a tu suerte Mary... eres mi hermana y te debo la vida, si no fuera por ti habria muerto aquel dia...

\- entonces ...

\- ya estoy viejo Marinett y tu aún tienes 17 años, tienes toda una vida por delante... vida que no te puedo dar.

\- ¿porque no?... puedo aprender lo que haces, ser la siguiente en cuidar de los miraculous, no hay nadie mas ... yo... yo se que puedo.

\- y no lo dudo ni un poco- se levanta y camina a un mueble donde saca un sobre amarillo- pero no está en tu destino ser guardián ... diste tu vida para salvar al mundo, eso es algo admirable, tu deber como salvadora ya fue cumplida, estas en tu derecho de elegir y es eso lo que te estoy dando- le entrega el sobre- la oportunidad de elegir tu propio destino, sin peleas, sin miedos, sin sangre, sin ninguna preocupación que no sea las de una adolescente normal.

Se quedo analizando aquellas palabras, ¿realmente era posible tener una vida normal?, despues de todo lo que hizo, ella no tenia derecho a ser feliz.

Abrio el sobre en sus manos, lo primero que sacó fue una foto en esta una pareja sonreia enamorados.

\- ¿ Tom Dupain y Sabine Chen?... no entiendo.

\- ellos serán tus padres ahora.

\- ¿ estás loco?... mis padres, quieres que finja que ellos son mis... ¿padres?

\- no quiero que finjas .. quiero que seas su familia.

\- no.. no puedo hacer esto.

-Puedes y debes.. no esta en discusió Marinett, vivirás con ellos y serás su familia- le da la espalda y camina a la puerta- a partir de mañana serás Marinett Dupain Chen.

* * *

Distrito XVI, Paris Francia _ 1911

\- primero que nada quiero felicitarlos a todos, hoy regresan de una más de sus victorias, me honra decir que me siento orgulloso con su desempeño, pues apesar de la ausencia de su capitán salieron victoriosos y sin ningún inconveniente, eso me dice que están muy bien entrenados - el monje hace una reverencia hacia los chicos- felicidades a todos.

Los jóvenes guerreros se sentían aludidos, hincharon el pecho con orgullo a excepción de uno que parecía más que nada molesto, mantenía sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

\- como segundo vengo a darles una noticia... como ya he mencionado su capitán estuvo ausente en esta nueva misión, esto debido a que le fue asignada una tarea especial.

Hizo una seña y la puerta se abrió dando paso a una jovencita de apenas 10 años de edad, con ojos azules como el cielo, cabello negro azulado tan largo que alcanzaba su cintura, mantenia su mirada en el suelo con timidez.

El más pequeño de los chicos la miro entrar, al verla sintio como toda la tención de su cuerpo se desvaneció, relajo sus brazos posandolos a los lados y la expresión de sorpresa no era para nada disimulada. Marion por su lado sonrio al ver la reacción de este.

\- durante siglos hemos estado en guerra contra el demonio llamado, Lilith, la profecía dice que un día, la reencarnación del Guerrero Piero y la guerrera Tiara , acabaran por definitiva a esta bestia... mientras eso sucede- hace una seña para el más pequeño de los jóvenes se acercara a el- cada generación, dos personas unidas con el hilo rojo del destino, son elegidos para sellar al demonio por cien años - tomo la mano de ambos y las entrelazo- el destino los a unido.. juntos lograrán grandes cosas, así se a dicho y así se hara.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos entendian que decir no, no era una opción, el destino los habia unido y no habia nada mas que hacer.

Aceptaron su destino y levantaron las manos unidas en señal de aceptación.


	3. primer día de clases

**miraculous ladybug y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Tomás Astruc**

Mancion Agreste, París Francia _ 2019

La luz verde lo había cegado por unos segundos, llevó sus brazos a su rostro para taparse y la caja en sus manos cayó al suelo.

Cuando la luz desapareció por completo una figura negra apareció en el mismo lugar, esta tenia forma de un pequeño gato pero su cabeza era más grande que su cuerpo y sus ojos eran de un verde brillante.

La criatura flotaba en el aire, abrió los ojos y un enorme bostezo salió de su boca, miró al chico frente a él.

\- hola, soy Plagg sere tu kuami fuiste elegido para ser el nuevo portador del miraculous del gato serás un héroe salvaras al mundo y todas esas cosas- hablo demasiado rápido y en cuanto termino comenzó a volar por todo el lugar examinando todo a su paso.

-espera... ¿qué?.

El chico estaba sorprendido no solo por la presencia de un ser extraño volando en su habitación sin rienda suelta, sino también por las palabras dichas por este.

\- lo que oíste niño - seguía volando, metiéndose en cada cajón que se encontraba- ¿dónde diantres guardas el queso?.

\- ¿queso?.. ¿porque tendría queso?.

Se detuvo un momento, se coloco frente a el y encogió los hombros- ¿porque no?... el queso es el paraíso. - volvio a revolotear arrojando cuanta cosa se le cruzara.

\- bueno en la cocina debe de... - dejo la frace en el aire al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ¿porque hablaba con una criatura voladora?, ¿será que tanto encierro lo volvió loco?- pero que estoy... deja eso.

Se lanzó al sillón, logrando atrapar a la criatura en sus manos, despacio se sentó y con mucho cuidado fue soltando una de las manos, dejando ver la cabecita de este.

\- ¿que clase de juguete eres? - le pregunto mientras comenzaba a examinarlo.

\- no soy un juguete.

\- ¿eres una clase de robot o algo así?, ¿de que estás hecho?... esto debe ser una broma de mi padre.. no espera... el no hace bromas.

\- no niño ni tus padres ni nadie más debe saber sobre que existo.

\- ¿porque?.

\- eres un superhéroe ahora, nadie debe saber tu identidad o podrían causar daño a los que quieres.

\- ¿un superhéroe?, hablas de súper fuerza, velocidad, salvar al mundo y esas cosas.

\- aaamm si algo así.

\- esto es increíble, dime más, ¿que debo hacer?, ¿cómo me transformó?, ¿contra quién voy a pelear?.

\- oye, oye, tranquilo niño, no puedo hablar con el estómago vacío... traime comida.

El chico arqueo la ceja, ¿de verdad lo que escuchaba era real?, ¿se había vuelto loco?, ¿ o que rayos estaba pasando?.

No le quedo opción si queria saber mas tenia que alimentarlo, ordeno un enorme bufete de todo tipo de comida y este rechazo todo, al final termino descubriendo que lo único que aquella criatura comía era queso, queso rancio y apestoso.

Después de una larga plática sobre el queso, la historia del primer queso y donde se encontraba el queso más viejo del mundo, por fin Plagg se dignó a explicar al muchacho todo lo necesario para ser el nuevo Chatnoir, le hablo sobre su compañera y la importancia que esta tenia.

Llegada la madrugada ambos cayeron dormidos.

El sol intentaba darse paso por entre las nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer su furia sobre la tierra, ya era entrada las seis de la mañana y los parisinos comenzaban con su rutina diaria.

En un el local del maestro fu, Marinett descansaba sobre el sofá frente al televisor, desde muy temprano se había levantado para ejercitarse era una costumbre que tenía debido a su entrenamiento.

\- Ya esta el desayuno Mary.

La chica se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la mesa junto a su hermano, no habia dirigido palabra alguna con el después de la discusión anterior. Varios minutos pasaron, minutos en los que el choque de los cubiertos contra el plato era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación.

\- ¿estás bien?- pregunto al fin, rompiendo el silencio, el hombre de mayor edad.

\- si claro, ¿porque no estarlo? - dijo con ironía- déjame ver, solo dormí por cien años, las personas que más quiero están muertas, y, a si, el único familiar que me queda es un anciano que me quiere dar en adopción- puso una sonrisa falsa - pero oye al menos ya se invento la televisión a color.

\- tambien existe el internet- dijo con total calma.

La azabache lo fulminó con una mirada de esas que matarían, si las miradas pudieran hacer algún daño, el solo se rio, provocando más la rabia de la muchacha.

En la mancion Agreste, Adrien despertaba por causa del pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba por su ventana, arrugo la cara y colocó su mano en el rostro.

\- que sueño tan extraño- dijo para si mismo creyéndose solo en la habitación.

\- ¿cual sueño ?

El muchacho volteo a donde provenía aquella vos chillona, la criatura negra de sus sueños flotaba sobre la cama con un pedazo de queso en sus manos, el cual se tragó de una para luego mirarlo fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Fue entonce que cayó en cuenta, lo anterior no había sido un sueño si no que era real, tan real como su existencia misma. Repaso por su mente cada palabra dicha por aquella criatura, no fue gran cosa si no un pequeño relato de lo que debía hacer y lo que pasaría cuando dijera las palabras, ¿cuáles eran?

"Las garras, si algo asi"

Miro su mano y en esta el anillo ,recordó cuando lo saco de la cajita era negro, un negro brilloso como la noche, no una noche oscura y aterradora, más bien una noche tranquila, una noche relajante. Cuando se lo coloco cambio del negro a un color plateado, haciéndolo parecer un anillo común y corriente, tan común como los demás, pero el sabía que no era así.

" un superhéroe"

¿Acaso era real?, ¿realmente estas cosas existen?, superpoderes, villanos, salvar al mundo, ¿todas esas cosas podían existir?

Regreso la vista a la figura frente a el y se percato entonces, que llevaba rato hablando de quien sabe que, dejo sus pensamientos atrás y escucho lo que decía.

\- ... era enorme, no como el queso más grande del mundo pero se acercaba, luego...

\- ¿tu solo hablas de queso verdad?.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando dos fuertes toques sonaron en su puerta.

\- Adrien ya es hora de bajar.- se escuchó la voz de Natalie, y segundos después la puerta se abrio - ¿aún no te has levantado?.

\- Se supone que tenía la mañana libre - dijo mientras se levantaba y tallaba sus ojos en señal de que acababa de despertar, Plagg ya se había escondido detrás de un mueble.

\- solo creí que no querías llegar tarde a tu primer día en el colegio.

\- pero mi padre dijo que...- Se interrumpió dejando la frase en el aire.

\- digamos que después de largas horas de meditacion, cambio de parecer- se encoge de hombros y camina a la salida- salimos en veinte minutos date prisa.

\- Natalie- la detuvo antes de que saliera por completo- muchas gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, sin cambiar su semblante serio, una vez la puerta se cerro el muchacho dio un grito enorme de alegría y corrió a cambiarse para no llegar tarde. Detrás de la puerta, Natalie sostenía su tableta, que siempre cargaba con ella, contra su pecho y una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa radiante de satisfacción como pocas veces podía sonreír.

* * *

Distrito XVI, Paris Francia _ 1911

El reloj de pared movía sus manecillas al ritmo del tiempo, eran las 7:57, ya todos sus compañeros estaban en la sala de juntas, todos excepto uno, su hermano, dio un vistazo a su alrededor, dos de ellos discutían o eso parecía, no estaba segura pues su atención no estaba cien por ciento en la habitación, solo podía ver sus bocas moverse, a lado de ellos la chica de cabello dorado se miraba al espejo mientras decia uno que otro comentario, por lo que pudo ver parecía que criticaba a esos dos, a un lado de ella el niño de cabello negro tenia los brazos cruzados y un gesto de ¿enojo? no estaba segura ya tenía un mes en ese lugar y no recordaba que ese gesto hubiese cambiado en algún momento, a lado de este el último de sus compañeros un muchacho de unos 15 años ,cabello gris, ojos azules y de altura promedio, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, su semblante era serio, demaciado serio, no hablaba si no era estrictamente necesario, tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Regreso nuevamente la vista al reloj 7:59, a las 8 seria la reunión, ¿porque no llegaba su hermano?, se sentía nerviosa era la primera vez que entraría en batalla, en una batalla real y hoy en esa reunión darían a conocer, cuando y donde sería.

Apenas el reloj cambió a las 8 en punto el joven de cabello azabache entró por la puerta, todos los presentes guardaron silencio y se pusieron de pie, ella los imitó, Marion hizo una seña de que tomaran asiento e inmediatamente obedecieron, nunca se había dado cuenta de la influencia que su hermano tenía y del importante rango que tenía, hasta ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos.

\- comencemos- dijo simplemente y empezó con la tan esperada reunión.

Tras dos largas horas, en las que su capitán les trazó el plan, cuantos enemigos, donde se llevaría acabo la batalla y las tácticas que usarían, escuchar cada palabra y la facilidad con las que salían de boca de su hermano, hacían parecer todo muy sencillo pero ella sabía que no era así, ¿ y si fallaba?, jamás había matado, ¿ qué pasaría si por su culpa alguna persona salía herida?, ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

Miro el reloj, marcaba las 10:05, dejo de escuchar las voces en la habitación, solo podía escuchar el sonido de las manecillas, aunque estas no se escucharan.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac...

Los números que permanecían en forma circular comenzaron a danzar, se movían de un lugar a otro por toda la circunferencia.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac...

Y de repente formaron una boca que le hablaba.

Tic Marinett, tac Marinett, tic Marinett, tac...

\- MARINETT.- el grito de su hermano la sacó del momento hipnótico que le estaba otorgando el objeto.- ¿estás de acuerdo?.

\- ¿he?, amm.. si, si claro... de acuerdo.

No dijo más solo la miro sin expresión en su rostro y siguio hablando.

* * *

Colegio Franco Dupoin ,París Francia _ 2019

La campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonó, algunos alumnos corrían en dirección a sus aulas, otros que ya se encontraban en ella charlaban despreocupados. Adrien había llegado temprano, y esperaba en la oficina del director a que le asignaran su clase.

\- el tercero c, jovencito - le entregó un papel- entregale esto a tu profe y mucha suerte joven Agreste- le saluda con un apretón de manos- es un gusto tener a un Agreste en esta escuela.

\- el gusto es mío señor.

Sin más se echo a correr emocionado a su salón, una ves llego a este se paró frente a la puerta y echó un vistazo por la pequeña ventana de vidrio, no tenia suficiente vista como para ver a sus compañeros pero si podía ver a la perfección el escritorio de que segun el era de la profesora.

con un poco de incertidumbre, abrió la puerta y entro, apenas dio unos pasos dentro del aula unos brazos lo asaltaron haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, agradeciendo su habilidad en las artes marciales pues de lo contrario seguro habría caído.

-Adribuuu , que bueno que estas aquí.

\- hola Cloe - dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos voltearon a verlos y hubo susurros que no alcanzo a descifrar.

\- ven - comenzó a jalarlo del brazo- te tienes que sentar a lado mio por supuesto.

\- pero Cloe este asiento es mío.- dijo en tono lamentable una chica de cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros y lentes de contacto.

\- no seas ridícula Sabrina, Adrián no puede tener cualquier asiento.

\- pero Cloe...

\- nada de peros- la interrumpió- el es Adrien Agreste es modelo más famoso de todo París, y tu no eres nadie comparada con el.

\- Cloe agradezco lo que haces - se interpuso es chico mientras se safaba de su agarre- pero no es necesario, yo puedo sentarme aqui- dijo mientras colocaba su mochila en otro asiento.

\- claro que no, tu mereces el mejor asiento y ese es a lado de la hija del alcalde- se señala con ambas manos- osea yo.

El muchacho estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando la puerta se abrio y una mujer entró.

\- buenos días chicos, tomen asiento por favor.

\- buenos días mis bustier- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y se acomodaron en sus asientos.

Adrien se acercó al escritorio y le entrego la hoja que le había dado el director hace unos minutos, ella agradeció con un gesto y se paró a un lado de el.

\- como podrán ver - se dirijo a sus alumnos- tenemos un nuevo compañero hoy, que en seguida se va a presentar.

\- soy Adrián me gusta la música, el esgrima y espero llevarme bien con todos - sonrio.

\- gracia Adrián toma asiento.

La clase siguio con normalidad, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo y todos salieron del salon, Adrián salio con Cloe colgada de su brazo y Sabrina detrás de ellos, cualquiera que de les cruzara en su camino resibian palabras insultantes por parte de la chica y una disculpa de el.

Despues de unas cuantas malas miradas, una cómida incomoda y una invasión de espacio personal por parte de la chica, Adrián se tomaba un respiro en el baño de hombres, por suerte para el, estaba solo.. o casi.

\- valla noviecita que te cargas- dijo su Kuami después de salir de su escondite- es muy... melosa- hizo un gesto de asco.

\- no es mi novia- respondio con voz cansada.

\- pues deberías hacérselo saber, porque al parecer ella no piensa igual.

\- claro que no, Cloe sabe que es mi amiga .. siempre lo a sabido.

\- si tu lo dices- se encogió de hombros restandole importancia al asunto y volvió a su escondite.

Adrien dio un suspiro y decidió salir, justo entonces la campana sonó y camino al salón para seguir con las clases, en ese momento un golpe lo hizo retroceder, no fue tan grande como para caer pero la persona que chocó contra el si.

\- disculpe no fue mi intención- le ofrece la mano para ayudar.

La jovencita entonces levantó el rostro y lo miró, su rostro parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana, frágil y delicada, su cabello era corto y tenia un vestido rosa que la hacían ver aún más aniñada, casi de inmediato se levantó sacudiendose la tierra de su ropa.

\- no, no... fue mi culpa... no volverá a pasar... venia distraída.

Su voz era demaciado suave, movia sus manos en forma nerviosa, como si acabara de hacer algo sumamente malo he intentara no ser castigada por eso, el nerviosismo de la chica lo descolocó, apenas llevaba unas horas en la escuela y ya sentía que todo el mundo le tenía... ¿miedo?.

\- disculpa.- Dijo una vez mas y con prisa paso por un lado de el para retirarse, cosa que no logro ya que el la sostuvo del brazo, ella volteó pero su rostro miraba al suelo.

\- ¿porque todos me tratan así?.

\- eres amigo de Cloe.- dijo simplemente, el la soltó lentamente sin entender nada, iba a preguntar pero la chica salió corriendo sin darle tiempo.

Llego al salón de clases, miro a sus compañeros, se separaban en grupos unos más grandes que otros, a excepción de un chico que parecía muy enfocado en lo que hacia, miro a la joven con la que había chocado, esta estaba con otras dos que voltearon a verlo de forma reprobatoria, respiro hondo y se sentó en su lugar.

Cloe entro con Sabrina de su lado, tenía en su boca una goma de mascar la cual se sacó de la boca, paso por un lado de el y la coloco en el asiento que estaba detrás de él, soltó una risilla de burla, siendo segundada por su amiga.

-¿ Cloe que haces?.- Adrien corrió a detenerla demaciado tarde, la goma de mascar ya estaba en el asiento.

Ella se río y no dijo nada, el chico dio un suspiro frustrado, la hizo a un lado he intento despegar la goma del asiento.

\- ¿ qué haces?.

La voz a su espalda sonaba realmente molesta, volteó a ver de quién provenía y se topó con unos ojos cafés que lo fulminaban, casi podía ver fuego dentro de ellos.

\- yo.. no es lo que parece dejame explicarte.

\- ¿encerio?, porque yo creo que si es lo que parece.

La chica estaba cruzada de brazos, era de piel morena, su cabello castaño y usaba gafas las cuales brillaban por la luz, haciendo resaltar más sus ojos.

\- es... Cloe, ella...

\- a ya entendi - interrumpió- ella te dijo que lo hicieras.

\- ¿qué?.. no espera.. yo no...

\- basta- volvió a interrumpirlo- no quiero escuchar mas, eres amigo de Cloe ¿cierto?.

\- otra vez - dijo por lo bajo.

\- solo aléjate- lo empujo a un lado y se dirijo a su asiento cuidando no tocar la goma.

Adrien no pudo hacer más, solo tomo asiento, una vez ahí volteó a su lado derecho donde estaba sentada su amiga, lo que la separaba de él era el pasillo el cual agradecía fuera algo amplio, ella lo miró entusiasmada, demaciado entusiasmo según pensó, lanso otro suspiro cargado de cansancio.

Llevaba años deseando estar en la escuela como todo muchacho normal, cuando era niño, asistía a colegios privados donde solo había máximo cinco niños de su misma clase social, personas prejuiciosas, que creen que el mundo les pertenece solo por tener fajas de billetes.

Despues de la desaparición de su madre las cosas empeoraron, fue encerrado en su mancion con clases privadas en su habitación, encierro total, nunca entendio porque, pero siempre que le preguntaba a su padre, el lo evadia o simplemente guardaba silencio.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, ahora que por fin había convencido a su padre de dejarlo asistir al colegio, ahora que podía hacer amigos de verdad, no podía hacerlo, no sabía exactamente la razón pero nadie quería saber de él.

\- ¿Como puedes ser amigo de Cloe?.

La interrupción le tomó por sorpresa haciando que diera un pequeño sobresalto, volteo a ver a su compañero de escritorio que estaba a su lado izquierdo, era la primera vez que le dirijia la palabra en todo el día, era de piel morena, traia en su cuello unos audífonos colgando y lo que más llamó su atención fue la gorra roja que lo hacían ver relajado.

\- es que... mis padres y los suyos salian en reuniones de negocios y nosotros siempre nos quedábamos en el hotel de su padre.

\- no tienes muchos amigos ¿cierto?.

Nego con la cabeza- mi padre es muy... selectivo.

\- pues es momento de que tengas nuevos amigos.

\- lo veo difícil- dijo con un todo de frustración.

\- claro que no es mas yo seré el primero - le estiro la mano- soy Nino y seré tu amigo.

Adrie sonrió y le tomó la mano- Adrián es un gusto Nino.

Ambos sonrieron hasta que la maestra entró al salón y las clases continuaron.


End file.
